


Happily Ever After

by aloevera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloevera/pseuds/aloevera
Summary: Everyone has a happily ever after.





	Happily Ever After

At the beginning of your time on the Enterprise you were content to spend your shore leave with a group of your fellow nurses, drinking too much and getting too rowdy. You were fine drinking until you possibly needed regeneration on your liver and making a bit of a fool out of yourself because, honestly, isn’t that what first shore leaves are about?

But now, now that years have gone by and you find yourself in a committed relationship, your idea of a perfect shore leave anywhere other than earth is getting a drink (maybe two) with Leonard and then returning to your quarters to relax and relish in the feeling of not being on the Enterprise.

A perfect shore leave on earth, however, involves a road trip down south, as many days as possible with Leonard and Jo, and stuffing your face with as much homemade comfort food as Leonard’s mother is willing to provide.

“Jo’s upset she won’t get to see you this time. She had the whole week planned out,” Leonard informs you as you step off of the shuttle, “she misses you.”

Your heart breaks at the idea of upsetting Jo and you frown as you tug at the strap of your duffel bag. You know that he isn’t telling you this to hurt your feelings or make you feel guilty but you can’t help the annoyance you feel at the reminder. “Leonard,” you whine, “I’m upset I won’t be seeing Jo. I can’t believe they’re making me get re-certified in San Francisco. I could’ve done this in Yorktown and gotten it over with. That way I wouldn’t have had to miss seeing her and spending time with both of you.”

“She’ll understand,” Leonard assures you, “she’s upset, but she’ll be okay. I’ll video call you when I get there, that way you can see us both.” Leonard is quiet for a moment before he asks, “Who’re they getting to train you for hand-to-hand?”

Before you can answer, a third person falls into step beside you and nudges your arm. “That’d be me,” Jim grins. “Instructor Kirk has a nice ring to it.”

“I’m going to kill him,” you warn Leonard before you turn your attention to Jim. “What the hell, Jim? Why couldn’t we do this in Yorktown?”

“The instructor they were going to use in Yorktown went into labor shortly before we arrived and they didn’t have anyone else on hand. The only reason I’m doing it now is because they were out of options. Apparently, in light of recent incidents, most of Starfleet is having to get re-certified.”

“So,” you begin, “because you’re a danger magnet, I have to spend a week training with you when I could be eating ice cream with Leonard and Jo?”

“More or less,” Jim shrugs before he turns to Leonard with a smile that at least looks apologetic. “Tell Jo that I say ‘hi’,” he instructs before he turns back to you. “I’ll see you in the morning so we can get started. We’re going to try and finish early so you can get a day or two with Bones and Jo.”

“You might’ve just saved your life, Kirk. I’ll see you in the morning,” you sigh as you wave Jim off. “Maybe we’ll get finished early,” you sigh, “I hope so, anyway. I don’t want to be stuck here fighting Jim for a week.”

“Might be good for stress relief,” Leonard teases with a laugh. “It won’t be so bad, darlin’,” he assures you, “even if you can’t get done early, we’ll just head back to Georgia next shore leave we get on earth. It’ll give us plenty of time to plan things out.”

“Yeah,” you nod, not even pretending to be convinced, “you should head out, get started on your trip. Be careful, shower Jo in love for me, and eat your weight in your mom’s collards for me, okay?”

“I’ll do you one better,” he promises with a smile, “I’ll bring you back some of her peach cobbler.”

“You’re a saint, Leonard McCoy,” you tease before you drop your duffel bag and wrap your arms around Leonard’s neck. “It’s weird not spending shore leave together. I’ll miss not having your grumpy butt with me all the time.”

“I’ll miss you, too, darlin’,” he sighs, “don’t kill Jim. I’ll be back before you know it.” Leonard leans in and captures your lips in a sweet, loving kiss before he hums an, “I love you,” against your lips.

“I love you, too, Len. Be careful on the drive.”

The two of you embrace for another moment before you watch Leonard climb into his truck and begin his drive to Georgia. It’s sad, seeing him leave and not being able to enjoy shore leave with him, but you try not to let yourself dwell on it as you begin your journey to your quarters. You’ll have plenty to keep you occupied with Jim’s training and the almost certain drinks and conversation that will follow but you can’t help feeling a twinge of sadness.

And Christine is quick to notice it.

“You look like your parents just denied you a puppy,” she laughs as she falls into step beside you and loops her arm with yours. “It’ll be okay, Leonard will be back in a week, give or take, and the two of you will be inseparable once again. Until then, let me take your mind off of it. Let’s have dinner tonight!”

“I don’t want to be hungover for my training session tomorrow, Chris,” you laugh, “I’m good.”

“No drinking,” she promises you, “just dinner! Seriously, no bars or anything. We’ll go to a restaurant and then we’ll go back to our quarters, talk for a while, and then you can even go to bed early. You’ll have time to call Leonard and see how his trip’s going, too!”

You pause for a moment before you relent. You know that she won’t give up so you nod and sigh, “Fine, but just dinner. I want to be in bed early.”

And that’s how you find yourself in the booth of a restaurant sitting with Nyota and Christine, surrounded by food and laughter. The three of you had managed to form a close bond and, while you never expected it, you’re thankful for it. Having Nyota and Christine around you makes being in space much more bearable because, as much as you love Leonard, you also need friends.

The conversation began innocently enough, with laughter and relief that you were on earth and doing something non-life threatening for what feels like the first time in ages, and then it slowly moves into deeper territory as it somehow always does.

“How are you and Spock?” Christine questions as she reaches for her glass of wine. You turn toward Nyota and catch the twitch of her lip before she lets it bloom into a small, hesitant smile.

Nyota pauses for a moment to consider her words before she hums thoughtfully. “We’re okay,” she nods, “we’re working it out.” You and Christine hum encouragements and wait for her to continue but she doesn’t elaborate. Instead, it’s quiet for a moment before she takes the opportunity to change the topic. “You, though, you’re doing really well,” she points out as she glances at Christine’s engagement ring.

Christine grins at her words and nods enthusiastically. “We’re actually spending shore leave wedding planning,” she informs you both with a grin. “We’re setting the date, looking at venues; all that stuff. It’s weird,” she begins, “I’ve heard so many people complain about this, how stressful it is, but it’s been great. We get to spend time together and we get to have something to look forward to. Maybe it’s because we’re on the ship and not here all the time.”

“Could be,” Nyota nods in agreement, “but I’m sure the wedding will be beautiful. Have you guys thought about what you’re doing afterwards?”

Christine pauses for a moment before she smiles and a slight blush covers her cheeks. “I’ve wanted to go to medical school for a while,” she hums, “so, we’re thinking about moving to the east coast. We’re also thinking about having children. We want to start as soon as we can. We both want a big family.”

“Wow,” Nyota smiles, “that’s great, Chris! We’ll miss you aboard the ship but I’m happy for you.”

“We really will miss you,” you agree, “you make sure we have a good dose of socialization each week.” The girls both laugh and you smile fondly before you add, “Although I’m sure Leonard will miss you most. MedBay will fall apart without you.”

Christine laughs at this and shakes her head. “I’ve been training some of the other nurses. They’re coming along quickly and learning how to read his mind,” she teases with a laugh. “Plus, Leonard has you to put him in his place and make sure he’s taking care of himself. He’ll survive. All of you will.”

“I’m sure we will,” Nyota agrees, “it just won’t be as fun without you.” She pauses for a moment before she turns to you. “Speaking of Doctor McCoy,” she hums, “how are you guys?”

“We’re good,” you nod, “I’m a little upset I don’t get to spend shore leave with him and Jo but it’s okay, maybe it’s for the best that they have a little time alone. We’ve only had a few shore leaves on earth but I’ve spent all of them with them both so I’m sure they’re both excited for some daddy-daughter bonding.”

“It’s really great that you guys spend time together,” Christine smiles, “it’s great that you and Jo get along. I won’t tell anyone else but Leonard has the sweetest picture of the three of you on his desk and sometimes I find him just staring at it, this goofy smile on his face. It’s really sweet.”

Nyota nods her agreement before she tilts her head in curiosity. “Have you guys thought about having one of your own?”

You pause for a moment as you consider Nyota’s question. “Not really,” you answer slowly, honestly, “we haven’t really talked about it. We haven’t really talked a lot about the future.”

“So, no marriage or engagement or major commitment in the foreseeable future?” Christine questions before she takes a sip of her wine.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” you hum, a little offset by the tone of her question, “but it’s okay. We’re happy. That’s all that matters.”

There are plenty of people who live together and spend their lives together without being married or having kids; it isn’t that big of a deal to not have the official, legal commitment and it isn’t something you’ve really allowed yourself to think about. You know that Leonard is hesitant to try it all again. You know that, after his divorce, he all but swore off marriage and you never really had an issue with that. It’s a strange feeling when your stomach drops at the idea of not marrying Leonard, not having children with him; not having a concrete future with him.

And you don’t like it one bit.

“I think I’m going to head in,” you inform Christine and Nyota after a the food created a lull in conversation. “I have to meet Jim way too early to train. I’ll see you both later! Have fun planning, Chris! Let me know how it all goes, okay?”

Christine and Nyota bid you goodnight and you take your time walking back to your quarters. You hadn’t expected the conversation with Nyota and Christine to take such a toll on you but you can’t help the swirling of your thoughts as you allow yourself to think about the topics of marriage and children. They’ve been basically off limits to you since you began your relationship with Leonard but now that you’re giving yourself the freedom to consider them, the proverbial floodgates open.

You’ve never really considered marriage or children; work and school always took top priority. However, now that you have Leonard in your life, now that you know just how much you can love another person, you find yourself wanting things you’d never even considered.

You find yourself wanting a beautiful wedding, complete with the beautiful gown and Leonard looking incredibly handsome in his suit; you find yourself wanting to go on a honeymoon and spend a week in the woods, somewhere snowy, holed up in a cabin with Leonard; you find yourself wanting to have a child, a little girl or little boy, that takes after Leonard with his eyes and hair and kind heart; you find yourself wanting a storybook life and it sends you spiraling into a mixture of anxiety and confusion.

You’d been fine without all of this for this long, you’d been fine not even considering it, so why was it suddenly all encompassing and clouding your every thought?

The next few days pass in a fog. You manage to put up enough of a front to keep Christine and Nyota from questioning you (you blame it on missing Leonard and, though you’re sure it seems a bit pathetic to miss someone you see every day, it’s easier to explain than the real reason you’re so down) and you manage to keep Leonard from worrying too much (you’re glad that he’s made it home so Jo can distract him enough to keep him from questioning your mood).

Jim Kirk, however, is a different story.

From the first blow you miss landing, Jim knows that something is wrong. He catches the look on your face after training and, although you’d tried your hardest, he knows that you’re disappointed in yourself. So, instead of asking you to go out for drinks to pass the final night without Leonard, he asks you to join him at a coffee shop he frequented during his days at the Academy.

“If you want to talk about it,” he begins as soon as the two of you are seated at your table, “I’m here to listen.”

You blink in surprise before you decide to play dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you hum.

Jim fixes you with a look before he shakes his head. “We’re friends,” he reminds you, “or, at least, I like to think we are. And I like my friends to be honest with me. So, honestly, are you okay?”

You sigh as you stare at your cup and weigh the pros and cons of talking to Jim. “You can’t say a word to Leonard,” you begin and when Jim nods solemnly, you sigh once more. “I went to dinner with Chris and Ny the other night,” you inform him, “and Christine’s getting married. We were talking about weddings and babies and they asked if Leonard and I had planned anything; a marriage, kids, a life outside of Starfleet. But we haven’t. We haven’t talked about our future and, honestly, I was fine with that. I’ve never really thought about marriage or kids so it wasn’t a big deal. But it’s been on my mind lately and after that conversation, it’s like that’s all I can think about. When we first started dating, we talked about it a little and Leonard told me that he wasn’t really interested in getting married again and I don’t know if he’d be into having another child, it never really came up.”

“I feel guilty, though. For a minute, I let myself think that because I’ve changed my mind, Leonard could change his, too. And then I realized that he shouldn’t have to change his mind. I came into this knowing exactly who he is and what he wanted and I feel kind of sick at the idea of telling him and him thinking he has to do something he doesn’t want to do like marry me or something.”

“Bones is the last person you should worry about doing something he doesn’t want to,” Jim assures you before he sighs. “But you should really tell him all this. He loves you and if you’re this upset, he’ll want to know. I don’t know how he feels about the idea of marriage and children now but I can tell you that he’s changed since being aboard the ship. Maybe not fundamentally, he’s always been grumpy, but he’s much calmer with you around. He’s happier than I’ve ever seen him. The two of you make a good pair. You balance one another and maybe you’re not going to get married or have kids but you can still be happy together, right?”

“Yeah,” you nod, “we can. I just feel guilty for thinking all of this because I know how he feels. Or how he felt. I want to wait until he’s back here to talk to him. I don’t want to upset him while he’s with Jo.”

“Telling him that you love him, that you want to marry him, and that you want to have his children won’t upset him,” Jim assures you. “It might throw him but I don’t think he’ll be upset. Just promise me you’ll talk to him.”

“I will,” you assure Jim. “I’ll talk to him as soon as I can. He’s leaving Georgia in the morning. He wanted to do all the restocking himself, even if Chris is more than capable. And, Jim? We are friends. I don’t know what I’d do without a friend like you.”

“We’d both be lost,” he assures you with a smile, “but we are what we are for a reason. I think we should call it a night. Let you get some rest, get your head back in the game for your re-certification.”

You try your hardest to take Jim’s advice and get some sleep but you can’t seem to drift off. Your thoughts are still screaming at you, despite Jim’s reassurance, and you find yourself calling Leonard.

“Hey,” you smile softly when he answers. “It’s me. Sorry to call so early,” you whisper as you pick at a string on your sweatshirt. “I just couldn’t sleep and wanted to hear your voice.”

You hear Leonard hum before he returns just as quietly, “’S’okay. I needed to be up soon, anyway. I’m leaving here in a few hours.” He pauses for a moment and you hear rustling before he asks, “Have you been having trouble sleeping this whole week?” he questions, sleep still evident in his voice.

“Yeah,” you sigh, not wanting to lie to him. “I’ve just been thinking a lot. It’s not bad or anything, nothing anyone’s done, my thoughts are just running away with me. I was actually wondering if we could just talk when you get back to San Francisco.”

“What d’you want to talk about?” he questions.

“You told me you wanted me to tell you if I was upset. I’m not upset about anything you’ve done or about us, I’ve just been thinking a lot lately. I’ve upset myself,” you inform him, knowing that the psychologist in him will understand.

“Alright,” he agrees, “we’ll talk as soon as I get back to San Francisco.” It’s quiet for a moment before he adds, “I love you, darlin’.”

“I love you, too, Leonard,” you assure him before you sigh. “Get some sleep. I’m sorry I woke you. Be careful on the drive.”

“I will, darlin’. You get some sleep, too. I’ll see you soon.”

You try to calm yourself enough to get a few hours of sleep before you meet Jim but it doesn’t happen. Instead, you spend the rest of the night, and the two days that it takes Leonard to get to San Francisco, in a bundle of nerves. It’s a wonder that you’d even passed your certification as tired and anxious as you were but maybe they’d taken pity on you. Maybe everyone else had been so awful that you were fine, even completely out of it. Whatever it was, though, you’re happy for it as you get two days to try and tame your thoughts.

However, those two days don’t seem like nearly enough time when Leonard steps into your quarters. “Hey, darlin’,” he smiles when he sees you. You feel the butterflies in your stomach at the idea of telling him what you’d been thinking about but you don’t allow them to overshadow your excitement to see Leonard.

He stumbles a bit as you launch yourself at him but laughs happily as you bury your face in the crook of his neck. “I missed you,” you assure him. “How’s Jo?” you question after a moment of comfortable silence.

“She’s good,” he promises you, “loves science more than the last time we saw her but momma said she’s been writing more, too. She talked about joining Starfleet some day, doesn’t know if she wants to be a science officer like me or a communications officer like you. She did send you some things, though.”

Leonard smiles at the look on your face as he moves to grab something out of his duffel bag. He places his mother’s peach cobbler on the table and then pulls out a folder, decorated with stickers and glitter. “Jo wrote some things for you. I got a sneak peak and, let me tell you, we might have an author on our hands.”

“I love this,” you laugh, your smile genuine and your heart warm. “I can’t wait to read it all. I’ll have to call her and thank her late.”

Leonard hums his agreement before he brings his hand to cup your cheek. He meets your lips in a chaste kiss before he leans his forehead against yours and asks, “Should we talk now?”

“We should,” you nod. “I just don’t know what to tell you.”

“Tell me everything,” he offers, “what’s got you so upset?”

“I went to dinner with Ny and Chris,” you inform him with a sigh, “and it made me think. Chris is getting married, she wants to go to med school and she and her fiancé are planning to have kids. I haven’t really thought about marriage or kids or life outside of Starfleet in a really long time, not at length, but they asked if we were planning to get married or have kids and I started thinking about it.”

Leonard lets you continue and watches quietly as you move to pace in front of him. “Growing up, that happily ever after with marriage and children wasn’t really important to me. So, in the beginning, when you said that you didn’t want to do the marriage thing again, I wasn’t really bothered. Lately, though, it’s gotten to me. After talking to Chris and Ny, I found myself thinking about how you’d propose or how handsome you’d look on our wedding day or what kind of dress I’d wear because I don’t really wanna get married on the ship. I started thinking about our honeymoon, some time away from the ship in the woods in a cabin somewhere. Then I started thinking about our kids, with your eyes and your kind heart. And I feel guilty because I said I was fine without all that stuff and I thought I was. But with you, I want it all.”

Leonard doesn’t say anything as he pulls you into an embrace. He’s quiet as he rubs soothing circles against your skin and it’s only when he hums, “It’s okay, darlin’,” against your hair that your realize you’ve started crying.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper against the fabric of his t-shirt with a slight laugh, “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s okay,” he repeats before he pulls aways and begins moving toward the couch. When he notices you still standing, he pats his leg and motions you forward, “C’mere,” he hums before you take a seat on his lap and return your face to the crook of his neck.

“I’ve been thinking about it, too,” he informs you after a few moments of silence, surprising you. “I’ve thought about the ring, about when I’d propose; I’ve imagined you in your dress, imagined Jo as our flower girl. I pictured our honeymoon, somewhere snowy,” he paused for a moment before he adds, “I’ve thought about our kids, too. A little girl with her momma’s smile.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever want any of this again. Didn’t think I’d ever find someone who made me feel like this. But here you are. It’s different this time. We’re different. I want to do it all again,” he informs you with a smile, “I want to do it all with you.”

Leonard smiles softly at the new tears welling in your eyes and shifts to pull a small, velvet box from his pocket. “I thought about waiting, thought that you were upset and now wouldn’t be a good time, but I think it works just as well as any. Can you let me up, darlin’? I want to do this right.”

Leonard lets you stand before he moves to rest on one knee before you. “I didn’t think I’d ever do this again,” he informs you, “but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re kind, brilliant, beautiful, and you put me in my place. You showed me that love was possible again, that I didn’t have to be a miserable old grump, and you’ve been patient with me every step of the way. You were thinking like most other people would, about a future and happiness, but you felt guilty because you didn’t want to change me. I’ve never met someone as caring, as compassionate, and as amazing as you and I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy to have your love. But I’m gonna push my luck and ask to have your hand in marriage. So, will you marry me?”

Leonard smiles happily as you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. “Of course I will,” you whisper against his lips, “I’d love to marry you.”

Leonard gently untangles your arms from his neck and slips the ring onto your finger before he places a kiss to your palm. “I love you, darlin’,” he hums happily as he sits on the floor in front of the couch and pulls you into his lap. “I can’t wait for a future with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love domestic, fluffy Bones. I want him to be happy, man.


End file.
